Diario de un científico 1
El Diario de un científico 1 es un archivo que aparece en Dino Crisis. Contenido Español= Marzo "Tercera Energía"... Es el sistema que puede producir energía infinita del aire. En cuanto el sistema esté terminado, significará el final de unos de los problemas más grandes de la sociedad. ...Es cierto que el sistema fue inicialmente desarrollado para usos militares, pero tomamos parte en el proyecto porque no hay mal que por bien no venga, para nuestro futuro. Pero algo va terriblemente mal. Los militares nos han estado tratando demasiado bien, para tratarse simplemente del desarrollo de un sistema de energía fundamental. Tengo que descubrir el verdadero propósito de este proyecto, antes de que sea demasiado tarde. ¿Qué coño estará planeando ese niñato? Abril ...No he encontrado ninguna pista en este mes pasado. Él es un verdadero genio. Parece que se ha dado cuenta de nuestra investigación secreta. He oído que ha montado un laboratorio secreto en algún lugar de este piso. La única forma de saber sus verdaderas intenciones es encontrar ese laboratorio. Julio Por fin, Mike ha encontrado una pista sobre el laboratorio secreto. Dijo que escondió la pista en nuestro sitio secreto en la Biblioteca. Kirk se ha estado reuniendo con bastante frecuencia con el Coronel Clay, el líder del proyecto, en la sala de los ordenadores. ¿Qué estarán tramando?... |-|Inglés= March "Third Energy"... It is the system that can produce infinite energy from the air. The completion of this system will signify the end of one of society's greatest problems. ...It is true that the system was initially developed for military use, but we took part in the project because there is a silver lining in it for our future. But something is terribly wrong. The military has been giving us excessively favorable treatment for the simple development of a fundamental energy system. I must discover the true purpose of this project, before irreparable harm is done. What on earth is that kid planning to do...? April ...I haven't found any clues in the past month. He is indeed a genius. He seems to have noticed our secret investigation activities. I heard that he established a secret lab on this floor somewhere. The only way to learn of his true intentions, will be to find that lab. July At long last, Mike has found a clue pertaining to the location of the secret laboratory. He said that he hid the clue in our secret place inside the Library Room. Kirk has been meeting frequently with Colonel Clay, the leader of the project, in the Computer Room lately. What are they up to...? |-|Japonés= ３月 《サードエナジー》……。 大気から無限にエネルギーを得るシステム。 これが完成すれば、 現代社会か抱える大きな問題の１つに、 終止符を打つことができる。 ……軍事利用が前提とはいえ、 我々かこのプロジェクトに参加したのは、 あくまでも人類の未来を明るいものにするためだった。 しかし、 何かがおかしい。たかが基礎 エネルギー開発にしては、 最近軍は我々を優し過ぎている。 何かとんでもない結果を招く前に、 このプロジェクトの本当の意味を探り出さねばならない。 あの若造は、 何を考えている……？ ４月 … …この１ヶ月、 手がかりは何もない。天才と呼ばれるだけのことはある。 どうやらこちらの偵活動に気づいているようだ。 ヤツは、 このフロアのどこかに極秘実験室設置しているらしい。 まずはそこを押さえなければならない。 それ以外に若造の真意を知る術はない。 ７月 マイクが、 ヤツの個人研究室の手がかりを ついに手に入れた。 資料室の例の場所に隠してあるらしい。 最近ヤツは、 プロジェクト責任者のクレイ大佐とコンピュータ室でよく会っている。 いったい何が起こっているのだろうか……。 Ubicación El diario se encuentra en la Sala de Reuniones de Investigación de las instalaciones, encima de la mesa. en:Researcher's Journal 1 Categoría:Archivos Categoría:Archivos de Dino Crisis Categoría:Dino Crisis